Always Here
by Amethyst Eyes RobxRae
Summary: Sequel to Together Again! Ch.3 up! Raven is now surronded by people, but the new city isn't enough for her. It's still empty.Still lonely. All of what happened is still a dream to her. But she knows its true. She just won't accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.E.: I'm back!**  
  
**Raven: Duh!  
  
A.E.: I just found out that I only have like 1 review for Hating You, 3 for my poem, and my other stories have like 8 and 10 not to bad.  
Robin: A.E. does not own any thing related to Teen Titans… she owns many useless notebooks and floppy disks, though.  
  
A.E.: Thank you Robin.  
  
Robin: Welcome. (Begins to stare at Raven.)  
  
A.E.: I do own Amethyst Eyes Productions, cuz I thought of it, so I call it for now (until I get the money to buy it! But it is mine, so nanananana!) I think I am going to do the out take thingie, but not right now. Oooo! New plot! Outtakes to all of my stories, but it will be just one big story thingie… so look for that as soon as I finish this… or maybe sooner… so here it goes… **

* * *

  
**_Amethyst Eyes Productions_**

**_Presents: _**

**_Always Here_**

* * *

"Agents! Yellow Zone has begun! We need squad 03375 to headquarters to begin the yearly operation: Search and Rescue," the voice over the intercom crackled. I jumped out of bed and rushed to put on my uniform, a black leotard, cape and thigh-high boots, I met Jinx in the elevator so we could get to headquarters at the same time. We rushed across Jump City U.G. to a newly added building, the Jump City U.G. agent headquarters. There are a few thousand agents from just here. We entered the building to find Mammoth and Gizmo already waiting. Bruce came in, so we saluted and waited for our orders.  
  
"You know the drill," he told us, " We send one team out before Red Zone occurs."

Red Zone is the week that the fall of the Titans occurs during, Slade's favorite holiday, besides June 13, the day he conquered the entire Unite States. During Yellow Zone, (four weeks before Red Zone) a squad (usually the Squad the JLA have something against this year) search the city for survivors, but none have been found for the past two years. This year it was my squad. The normal squad has six people, but since we're super-powered we only needed four.  
  
"Here are you packs, you have one week," Bruce handed us bags, "Good luck, the barrier will open for you at the gates," Bruce said saluting and leaving.  
  
"Ready guys?" I asked.  
  
"Let's do this," Jinx declared, as we each put in on an ear piece and a microphone to keep us in touch. We walked out of the building with our heads held high and ready to go. We approached the gates where two motorcycles had been set out for Jinx and myself.  
  
"Okay, Jinx you can take South side, Gizmo East, Mammoth North, and I'll take West and the bay," I said giving their assignments, the gates began to open, "Ready?" they nodded as the gates opened enough, "Go!" I told them as we rushed into the tunnel, Gizmo left us at the nearest passage, Mammoth at the next, then Jinx, and finally me. I entered a dark tunnel that led to the surface. I opened the door at the end of the tunnel and rode out onto to shore of the bay. It had been almost three years since I had seen the sky and there it was, more beautiful then I could remember.  
  
The moon was full and you could see the stars clearly. I looked out over the water and could have sworn I saw something move, but I dismissed it and looked up at the sky for a while longer. I heard footsteps, but before I could react a blade was held to my throat.  
  
"Who are you?" a vaguely familiar male voice asked.  
  
"That's none of your concern," I replied standing completely still.  
  
"It is, you are in my territory," the man told me.  
  
"Are you on Slade's side?" I asked carefully.  
  
"I can assume you're not," he replied.  
  
"And how can you do that?" I asked a little angry.  
  
"Because it you were on Slade's side you would have already kicked my ass," he stated, I took that as a cue. I quickly grasped the man's forearm and flipped him over my shoulder.  
  
"You, Mr-This-Is-My-Territory, are you on Slade's side?" I demanded putting my foot at his throat.  
  
"No," he said his eyes widening.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help you," I told him in a reassuring voice, taking my foot away from his throat and held out my hand, "And we need to get you out of here."  
  
"No thanks," he said grabbing my hand and flipping me into the water. I flew up out of the water angrily to meet the face of the man and a green dog. The man was maybe a year or two older then me, with black hair, tanned skin, and black eyes, the dog was…well…green.  
  
"And way not?" I asked stubbornly, the man and the dog's eyes were open wide.  
  
"W…who are y…you?" the man asked.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in return.  
  
"I asked first," he said.  
  
"Ladies always first," I said gesturing towards him, to my surprise the dog was laughing, or I think it was laughing. The man glared at the dog.  
  
"The names Aqualad," my eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"T…that's not possible Aqualad d…died three years ago, with the other Titans," I stammered edging towards the motorcycle.  
  
"No, we didn't, Raven was the one who died three years ago, and it was Robin's fault," Aqualad informed me.  
  
"I've got to go!" I said jumping on the bike and riding off at a fast speed.  
  
_'This can't be happening, that couldn't have been Aqualad,'_ I told myself, _'But if it was, then the dog was…BeastBoy!'  
_  
_'Maybe they are alive,'_ Happy said hopefully.  
  
_'No that's impossible, Happy. Raven saw them fall to their deaths, and the fact they were unconscious proves that,'_ Intelligence corrected Happy.  
  
_'But if that guy wasn't Aqua-hottie who was he?'_ Disgusting asked belching.  
  
'_I think we should go back and kick his ass until we get some answers,'_ Confidence yelled.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" I yelled, that shut my personalities up.  
  
"Maybe they are alive, maybe there's still hope," I told myself in a reassuring voice I didn't even believe. I didn't notice two dark figures watching me from different places, one on the roof top of a building and another in a dark alley.  
  
"Just maybe, just maybe…" the person on the roof murmured.  
  
"You don't know how right you could be…Raven," the other person said at the exact same time.

* * *

**A.E.: That chapters done! Not a bad start, huh? I bet you guys didn't expect my to Post this this fast, huh?  
  
Raven: Whatever floats your boat. (covers her mouth)  
  
A.E.: You spend way to much time with me…  
  
Raven: It's not like I have a choice.  
  
A.E.: Hey Raven?  
  
Raven: Yes?  
  
A.E.: I remember something about somebody on the computer and then the were jumping up and down. Does it ring a bell?  
  
Raven: (Shifty eyes.) No not a clue.  
  
A.E.: Oh…okay, well buh-bye people, love you!!  
  
Raven: We're not here right now so leave a review after the 'beep'  
  
A.E.: BEEEP **


	2. Chappy 2

**A.E.: Hi everyone! I'm writing because this chic Sapphire 'n' Sweet or whatever left me like flames on almost all stories! I wanted reviews, but not that bad. And she's really mean!**

**Raven: Get over it.**

**A.E.: Fine. (Goes to corner and starts crying)**

**Raven: A.E. doesn't own ANYTHING. Say it with me ANYTHING!**

**Audience: Anything.**

**Raven: Good.**

* * *

"...J. to Rae. Can you hear me Rae? Over," Jinx's voice entered my ear.

"Rae to J. I can hear you loud and clear. Over," I replied.

"I've spotted some bots coming your way, just wanted you to be ready, over," Jinx informed me.

"Thanks J. I'll be ready, over and out," I said thanking her. I saw some robots tailing me from my mirror.

"Shit," I muttered. I speed up trying to get away from them, but they stayed with me. A bot ended up beside me and started ramming into me.

"Back off!" I yelled angrily. The bot rammed me again and kicked my ankle. I heard a sickening crack and a wave of nausea settled on me. I heard another motor approaching, and fast. A silver car was now on my right side, while the bot was on my left.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice yelled, I wouldn't let myself look over to the person.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back, I started to feel lightheaded.

"If you consider a death wish fine," the voice yelled, I wavered a little.

"I told you I'll be fine," I told him again.

"Just give me your hand!" the voice demanded as two more bots joined the one at me left. I was grabbed off my bike and flew into the air.

Good job, Star! Take her to the base," the voice yelled, and then I passed out.

"...Will she be okay?" I heard a high pitched female voice ask.

"Yeah she just fainted from the pain," the male voice from earlier explained. I opened my eyes slightly to see I was in a dimly lit room.

"She is awake, friend Cyborg," the female who was sitting in a dark corner.

"So who are you?" the male voice asked, he stayed in another shadowed part of the room.

"That is none of your business," I snapped, crankily. A sharp bolt of pain shot through my body.

"Fine, I'll just have to take a DNA sample then," he said as a hair was plucked from my head.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my head.

"This is impossible," the male said with a mixture of awe and fear in his voice.

"What is it, friend?" the female asked.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"My scanner reads that this girl is...Raven," the male finally said, the female gasped.

"But that is impossible, friend Raven died three years ago," the female added quietly, I rolled my eyes as I looked at my ankle. I sighted and called on my powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted quietly, my hands shimmered and I delicately healed my ankle. I could tell the two were gawking.

"Raven?" the male asked, stepping out of the shadow.

"Cyborg?" he nodded, "Starfire?" the female stepped out of the shadow and nodded too.

"Are you really friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yes I am," I replied.

"How did you...you know...escape the blimp?" Cyborg asked carefully.

"I can teleport, remember?" I replied smirking.

"Oh yeah," Cyborg chuckled.

"And you, guys who else is alive? Where are they?" I asked at once.

"All of us are alive, but they have turned against each other," Starfire replied.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because they blame each other for your death," Cyborg looked down, I stood up and did something I would never do, I embraced them.

"Friend Raven, if you wished to initiate a group hug you should have told us," Starfire said hugging both Cyborg and me. I could tell she was holding back tears of joy.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"An hour or so," Cyborg replied, my eyes widened. I touch my earpiece.

"Rae, to J. Rae to J. Are you there? Over," I asked into the mic.

"J. to Rae, thank god, I've been worrying for you, find anyone? Over," Jinx replied, I relaxed visibly.

"Yeah, you're so not gonna believe who either, over," I said.

"Who? Over," she asked eagerly.

"Starfire and Cyborg, over," I told her.

"They died, over," Jinx gasped.

"Apparently they didn't," I told her.

"I've got to go, some bots are after me, later," Jinx said. We occasionally forgot to put over or over and out at the end of our sentences.

"Okay, I've got to get you two to Jump City U.G." I turned back to Star and Cyborg.

"U.G." they asked in unison. I began to explain.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

"...and that's where everyone is," I finished explaining, they gawked at me with their mouths open. 

"Whoa..."was all Cyborg said.

"We must get the others back together in friendship, now that friend Raven is alive again," Star said suddenly.

"Great idea Star," Cyborg said, they looked at me.

"Sure, but we only have six days," I said agreeing.

"Then we must rest, friend Raven may stay with me!" Star said excitedly.

"Goodnight Cyborg, and thanks," I said before being dragged out of the room by Star. She dragged my into a room that was surprisingly, not pink. It was a black room with many types of posters on the walls; neon, black-light, hot guys, singers and different types of objects.

"Nice room," I commented. Star was digging through a wardrobe, she pulled out a short purple gown.

"Thank you, I understand that you do not wish to wear anything of the origin of a dress, but I fear this is the only pajamas that will be small enough for you, it may be a bit short," she said handing me the gown. I was just as tall as Starfire now, but she was more...um...what's the word...(not fat) ample...then me. I had curves but not as much as Star. On Azarath women were tall, but looked anorexic even though they weren't.

"Thank you Starfire, I truly appreciate it," I thanked her, she left the room so I could change, and when she came back she was also wearing a nightgown.

"I will sleep on the sofa tonight," she insisted, she turned out the lights for us to go to sleep.

"Friend Raven?" I heard Starfire ask.

"Yeah, Star," I replied.

"What is Jump City U.G. like?" she asked.

"Let's see. It's really big, most of the buildings are made of marble, we have gone far with technology, we have schools, houses, stores, even a mall, we've made parks, and pools. We have enough food to last years, but we never get to see the sky. No stars, no sun, no moon, no rain, or snow. None of that," I told her.

"And we will live there? In peace and safety?" she asked yawning.

"Yes, Starfire we will," I told her.

"But I do not wish to give up the sky, or the rain and snow," she mumbled.

"If we can get the Titans together we won't have to, we will live under the open sky in peace, and the safety will be provided by the Titans once again," I told her, she mumbled something un-audible before she began snoring. I wasn't long before I greeted sleep with open arms.

* * *

**A.E.: I really liked this chapter. Sorry, but no Robin right now. He will be brought back into the story within the next three chapters (at the most.)**

**Raven: A message to Sapphire 'n' Sweet:**

**A.E.: Chic, you're a mean person, you made me cry. I respect peoples opinions, but that was an actual flame, you are a harsh person. In your name you call your self 'Sweet' That is a lie. But I just want you to know _YOU MADE ME CRY!!!! _( walks away mumbling something about a stupid bitch.)**

**Raven: O.O Oh-kay...**

**A.E.: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.E: Hey! Well, it's been a few days... I actually forgot about my story. My ga that makes me feel like I neglected you and my story. Raven? ... (Silence) Oh yeah Raven's on vacation...I think she said something about destroying her father...or maybe it was Felix. Oh my ga she's gonna kill Felix The Cat... here's Bloo! (Runs veering every so often.)**

**Bloo: Uh...hi...A.E. doesn't own the Teen Titans, anything related to the Teen Titans, or me... so you lawyers can leave...**

**A.E.: (walks back into frame panting, slightly hunched over.) Sorry about that...Raven went to destroy her planet. Her eyes were all red and scary. (Notices lawyers) Hey! What are you doing here?**

**Random Lawyer: What are you doing here?**

**A.E.: I own this story...**

**Lawyer: (Walks up to A.E. and kicks her in the shin.) Rip-off artist.**

**Bloo: (Walks up to A.E. and kicks her in the shin, too.) Rip-off artist. (Runs to lawyer, kicks him in the shin.) Rip-off artist! That was my line!!! (Tackles lawyer and beats him up.)**

**A.E.: Wow, that was ironic. (Rubs shin.) Man, I didn't know kids cartoons are so violent...(Scream can be heard in the back round.) Well, on with the chapter. (Skips away.)**

* * *

"...and that's what you'll do," Cyborg explained. 

"Pretty simple," I stated.

"But you can't use your powers, you have to be a normal person, looking for a fight or something," Cyborg added, Star walked in holding a plate of bagels.

"Have you thought of a plan my friends?" Star asked passing the plate to us.

"Yeah we have, it's pretty simple to grasp, but one little slip-up and we're dead," Cyborg replied.

"He's right. I'm going to grab each of their attention, and lead them to you, since Robin is the only one without a companion I'm going after him last," I explained, Star and Cyborg shared a look.

"Robin goes by Nightwing now, if you call him by Robin he'll suspect something," Cyborg said, I nodded, and turned back to Star.

"I can't use my powers, I have to be a un-said Slade supporter. I won't have to say anything, they get to assume," I finished explaining taking a bite out of my bagel.

"When do we start?" Starfire asked, also taking a bite out of her bagel.

"As soon as we finish breakfast," Cyborg answered.

"What will I do?" Starfire asked.

"When I lead them to you, you'll be ready to tie them up and knock them out, so when the wake up we can explain," I replied as it was my turn.

"Very well," Star nodded her head, we were silent for the rest of breakfast. I was the first to finish, I felt kinda sick to my stomach, because I was nervous. I knew I only have a few minutes until we started. I tried to relax, but it wasn't working. I crossed my legs into Indian style, closed my eyes, and began chanting. It felt like hours before someone touched my should lightly. I opened my eyes and stood.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied rolling my shoulders once.

"Let's go," Cyborg and Starfire led me to the garage.

"So who first?" I asked.

"Speedy and Terra," Cyborg replied determined, I nodded. He handed me a helmet and pointed to a black bike.

"Good luck friend Raven," Star said quietly, I bowed my head slightly in thank you and put on the helmet.

"And Rae," Cyborg yelled, I turned looking back at him.

"If you need to, you have my permission to kick their asses," Cyborg said smiling, I giggled a bit. I sat on the bike started it up, and just went.

**---------- 30 minutes later--------**

No sign of Terra and Speedy, but by what Cyborg had told me before explaining the plan, they were tight. Like best friends tight. They were always together, never left the other, and that was an advantage. I noticed a pair of blue eyes peering at me from a shadowed alley. I turned sharply, my tires squealed for a spilt second, I speed down the alley. I saw the person, Terra, running away from me. Sadly, the alley was a dead end.

"Who are you?" she spat.

"Just a girl looking for a fight, Blondie," I replied, smirking.

"If you want a fight then you've found on," a deep voice behind me yelled. Terra flipped over my head to join Speedy. Who was...surprise...the voice behind me, I turned to see Terra land on a floating rock

"Scared," Terra asked.

"I don't do fear," I smirked.

"Maybe you should start," Speedy said capturing my attention. I hadn't noticed Terra run at me, but I did notice when she tackled me into the wall.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Who are you?" Speedy demanded, he pulled off my helmet.

"That is not your business!" I hissed.

"I made it my business," he snapped, he slapped me.

"Asshole," I spat.

"Who are you?" Terra asked harshly kneeing me in the stomach.

"Bitch!" I yelled, Speedy turned my head forcefully, making my neck pop.

"Answer her," he commanded. I slipped out of both of their grips, and ran to the bike

"If you want an answer, you'll have to catch me," I said, riding off out of the alley, with them both speeding after me.

'Get ready, Cyborg,' I sent a telepathic message, as I led Terra and Speedy to the meeting point. I reached it before the two did and waited. Once the came Cyborg and Star readied themselves.

"So, are you gonna answer our question or do we have to beat it out of ya?" Terra asked glaring.

"Go ahead and try," I told her motioning for them to come forward, and for Cyborg and Starfire to knock them unconscious. They jumped out of the bushes and hit them in the back of the head, just hard enough to knock them out, but cause no damage.

"Damn, they were mean," I said faking a pout.

"Very sorry friends Speedy and Terra," Star said stupidly leaning over the two bodies.

"Let's get these two back to the house," Cyborg said nodding to me while tying the two together.

"You got it," I said still faking the pout. I transported us back to Cyborg and Star's home.

"Put 'em over one the couch," Cyborg said yawning.

"When the wake up, we'll have to explain," I stated, "But I don't think they'll be like you."

"Yeah, we all know Terra is thick headed," Cyborg chuckled.

"Come friend Raven, we shall begin fixing the evening meal for all of us," Starfire said tugging my arm like a little kid. I smiled and followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

**A.E.: That's the end of that chapter. I found Raven. She was arrested for Attempted Murder of the Pink Panther. So I went and bailed her out, then went to get Garfield. They actually get along.**

**Raven: Yes we do. Very well actually. (Smirks, and walks off.)**

**A.E.: Uh-oh. Garfield! Garfield!**

**Review people. Imagine the pale purple button a vibrant red. You know you want to push it...**

**Go ahead... you know you want to...**

**Do it...push the button.**

**A.E.: (Walks mesmerized and pushes the red button.) Oww, what's this button do? (entire county blows up.)**

**Uh that won't happen...go ahead...push the button... heeheehee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.E.: It's me... I guess that since my stories aren't too popular I shouldn't expect to many reviews. But if you don't mind I need some help getting attention to my story. So if you have any ideas put them in your reviews. Raven?**

**Raven: (Sighs.) A.E. does not own anything of or relating to the Teen Titans.**

**A.E.: Thank you! Oh and I have a goal!**

**Raven: Amuse us please.**

**A.E.: I am going to read every Raven/Robin fic in the Teen Titans category. Or at least try.**

**Raven: Great.**

**A.E.: I know. Now onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

"Should we go ahead and try to capture Aqualad and BeastBoy?" Starfire asked.

"Depends," I replied shrugging, "How long will those two be out?" I gestured to Terra and Speedy.

"Couple of hours," Cyborg said walking into the room.

"Are we going to go ahead and get the next two?" I asked stretching my arms.

"Yeah, they shouldn't be too hard to get here," Cyborg replied.

"I was thinking of a different approach, maybe talking," I suggested.

"You know, I bet that would work," Cyborg thought about it nodding, "And if that doesn't work you can just take them down."

"Yeah, like that would be a problem," I agreed rolling my eyes.

"So, if friend Terra and Speedy should wake shouldn't someone be here to explain?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Cyborg can stay here and Starfire you'll go with me," I agreed, Cyborg and Starfire nodded.

"Let us go we must hurry back to explain to friend Terra and Speedy," Starfire declared, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room, I waved to Cyborg before she dragged me out to the roof.

"I take it we're flying," I stated as we reached the roof.

"Take what?" Starfire asked totally confused.

"Never mind," I sighed. We flew out of sight in the soft, damp clouds. When we reached the shore of the bay I saw the two outside near the water.

"The water now contains a toxic chemical, last time Aqualad and BeastBoy talked to me when we did not fight, they told me that the chemical burned their skin," Starfire whispered to me quietly.

"Let's go," I whispered back, we carefully and silently flew to the ground. When we had reached the ground, I cleared my throat to make our presence known. Aqualad and BeastBoy spun around and stared.

"You again," Aqualad growled, I was surprised, I didn't think Aqualad could growl!

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I only want to talk," my voice was calm and sincere, "And explain." Aqualad and BeastBoy looked at each other.

"Who are you?" BeastBoy asked with a harsh untrusting tone.

"My name is Raven, and if you'll let me explain, I think you may understand," I replied.

"Yes, friends. Let her explain," Starfire spoke softly.

"Fine, but you only have five minutes," Aqualad agreed.

"My name is Raven," I began, "Three years ago, Slade fought the Titans in a blimp. I came even though Robin didn't want me too. You were knocked out, Slade dropped you out of the blimp and he left. I transported myself out of the blimp and then the blimp exploded."

"You expect us to believe that?" Aqualad asked.

"Not really," I replied sarcastically.

"Yep, that's Raven all right," BeastBoy declared grinning.

"And I always thought you were dumb," I told him dryly, he ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Yep it's defiantly Raven," he said sniffing me.

"Did you just sniff me?" my eye twitched a little.

"Sorry about that," BeastBoy replied scratching the back of his head.

"So Aqualad..." I said turning to the handsome guy.

"I still don't believe you," Aqualad huffed, I smirked and shook my head.

"Okay, let's go, we better get back before Terra and Speedy freak-out and tear Cyborg apart piece by piece," I said wakening toward the nearest building.

"Wait, Terra?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yeah," I said raising my eyebrow in amusement.

"Wait, you have telekinetic powers right?" Aqualad asked me.

"And you want me to prove I'm Raven, right?" I asked smiling slightly, he nodded, "Alright..." I thought about what to do.

"Okay, I'll get that chemical out of the water. Starfire told me it burned your skin," I told the two boys, I turned toward the water without their consent.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I chanted holding my arms out as the black energy illuminated by a white energy separated the chemical from the water. The chemical formed a giant ball as I sent it out of orbit.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked Aqualad.

"Whoa..." was all he said, I grabbed his and BeastBoy's hands and started dragging them into the city. Starfire followed behind.

"Okay Starfire I have no clue where we're going, you mind leading the way?" I asked, Starfire took Aqualad's hand and lifted into the sky BeastBoy and I followed. Soon enough we landed on the roof of the building.

"Let us go and see if friends Speedy and Terra have awaken," Starfire said eagerly hurrying into the building, the two boys looked at me I shrugged my shoulders and followed. When we entered the foyer Speedy and Terra were sitting staring wide-eyed at me, while Starfire talked energetically.

Uh...hey," I said putting my hand up.

"Uh...hey Raven, sorry about the whole name calling thing," Terra said rubbing the back of her neck.

"No problem," I replied sitting down on the big squishy couch.

"So friend Cyborg has explained everything, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star, I almost chunked a rock at his head when he told me that it was Raven," Terra said laughing.

"So for the past three years you've been underground, living in a city that was just a myth, healthy and perfectly fine?" Speedy said slowly piecing things together for himself.

"No Speedy, I've been living on Tamara for the last three years," I replied dryly.

"Isn't that where Star's from?" Speedy asked totally confused.

"My friend, you have not grown accustomed to friend Raven's sarcasm, correct?" Star said looking at me, I nodded, "So please bear with us."

"Alright, I think we've all had a busy day," Cyborg said, "So get your asses into bed." Starfire and I laughed alittle as we grabbed Terra and pulled her from the foyer.

**

* * *

**

**A.E.: There that took me awhile. Um...I'm gonna start making these chapters longer. But this chapter kinda sucked in my opinion. But it did take awhile.**

**Okay to my dream, or whatever it is, If you want to help just leave a note in your review and if you know anyway to get more attention to my story PLEASE LEAVE an message. We're gonna find every RobinxRaven fic in the Titans category. If anyone wants to help.**

**So yeah if I do get some help, then I'll update sooner.**

**Love Ya Bunches**

**A.E.**


	5. Chapter 5 FINALLY HERE!

A.E.: Oh-Kay…I'm back. And came up with my next two chapters, so be happy. Okay, I'm going to be very blunt about this. I think maybe if you think my stories are alright, maybe you could mention them in your stories.

Raven: My Gosh you sound so stupid right now.

A.E.: I know, but I think I'm being selfish about this. Asking people to spread the word about my story. I'm gonna start spreading the word about their stories.

Raven: Okay, okay. A.E. doesn't own anything of or related to the Teen Titans.

A.E.: Yep, Yep!

---------------------------------------------------

"Four down one to go," Cyborg said smiling as we walked into the foyer the next morning.

"So how exactly are we gonna find Ro…Nightwing?" I asked.

"Do you remember when you used your powers to find him when he thought Slade was back?" I nodded, Cyborg continued, "That's how."

"I've only done it twice, but I can try," I said confidently, nodding, "Okay, I'm going to need to focus and I need a little room." They all took a few steps back.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked, I nodded slightly. I sat in the lotus position and closed my eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I said slowly and softly. My powers and aura began searching, it took a while to find the man called Nightwing.

'**_Let me help you Nightwing, I'm here to help,' _**My voice reassuring and soft.

'**_Raven,'_** I heard him think.

'**_Yes, I'm alive, I need to know where you are,'_** I told him.

'**_I don't believe you…it must be another trick of Slade's,'_** I sighed at this thought.

'**_If you want I will meet you someplace, you won't have to come out until you believe me or until you attack, please… Nightwing,'_** I suggested.

'**_Fine, go to Titans Island, be there in exactly 15 minutes, alone,' _** he finally thought after a bit of silence.

'**_I'll be there,' _**I thought.

'**_Umm…could you get out of my head now?' _**he asked after a minute.

'**_Yeah, sorry about that,'_** I thought sheepishly, I left his thoughts and re-entered my own thoughts. I opened my eyes and stood up.

"How did it go Raven?" Terra asked.

"I have to meet him on Titans' Island in fifteen minutes," I said, "and alone."

"So he didn't believe you?" Speedy asked, I shook my head no.

"I think I can handle him if he--" the A.N.A (Agent Needing Assistance) beeper went off. I grabbed my earpiece and mic.

"This is Raven, can you hear me? Over," I asked into the mic.

"Raven, this is Gizmo, we need help, over," Gizmo's voice cried out from the earpiece.

"What's the situation? Over," I asked.

"Unidentified person, rebel I think. Dark black hair, shoulder length, black body suit with a blue bird on the chest, and he had a simple black over his eyes. Over," Gizmo described.

"Location, over," I demanded.

"Intersection of Mulberry, Elm, Maple, and Lincoln, over," he replied, there was beginning to be static.

"I'm on my way, over and out," I said throwing down the equipment and running for the door, they others followed without question, I made my way to the intersection quickly to find Jinx the only one standing. She was badly injured, but she stood her ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled, I got Nightwing's attention as a black and white ribbon of energy surrounded him, he looked at me when he fell to the ground.

"It is you," he said gasping with a surprised expression on his face.

"You actually thought you could get rid of me that easily?" I said smirking.

"Never dreamed that you would live," he ignoring my comment, I knew what he was doing.

"You still don't believe me do you?" I asked quietly.

"How can I? You died when Slade's blimp crashed," he replied, "Just let me go."

"Why should I?" I asked my defenses going up.

"Because I said so and if you don't you'll regret it," He replied, I frowned.

"Fine, I can't force you to do anything," I released him from his bindings. He walked off slowly, the others just looked at my stupidly, I smirked though.

"But without you we can never defeat Slade and take the city!" I called after him, he stopped for a moment. He turned to me.

"Good try," he said turning and began walking away again. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot in mock impatience.

"Get you ass back here Nightwing," I said him, he turned around for the second time.

"Excuse me?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

"You heard me, get your butt back here," I advised him.

"You do know who I am right?" he inquired also crossing his arms.

"Um…let's see, you're Nightwing a.k.a. Robin, leader of the Titans, a.k.a. the Boy Wonder, a.k.a. Boy Blunder," I let him know smugly.

"Boy Wonder, still? If you haven't notice I am a man," he shot back.

"No you have proved yourself a man yet," I glared, "So why don't you get your ass back here and prove you "manly-ness" by helping us take back Jump City."

"You know," he said walking to my side, "I've missed your sarcasm so much," he put his arm around my shoulder.

"No touchy," I said picking his hand off my shoulder and letting it fall to his side, "Oh and I wasn't being sarcastic."

"Oh…hey," he said, I turned to Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo who were standing away from the other ex-Titans.

"Let's get going, we need to get back to Jump City," I said.

"We're in Jump City," Nightwing said scratching his head.

"Jump City U.G. Since we can't all go to the same entrance we'll split up," I told my team, "Gizmo, you'll take Cyborg and Speedy through the sewer entrance. Jinx, you take Starfire and BeastBoy through the ravine entrance. Mammoth you'll take Aqualad, through the bay entrance. I'll take Nightwing to the forest entrance. If you get their before the others arrive wait for the others," I ordered.

"Meow," BeastBoy shrieked and jumped a few feet into the air, their was a kitten near where his feet had been. I kneeled down and beckoned the small animal to come to me, it did so cautiously. I picked it up and stood all the way up petting the kitten.

"Okay, let's get going," I said and the others walked off in other directions. I began walking towards the East forest. Nightwing caught up and began walking in step with me.

"So…" he began.

"So?" I pushed him to continue.

"How did you survive the explosion?" he asked quietly. I told him everything I could remember, the details and dialogue too.

"…and then I went to the underground," I said finishing my tale. We had reached the forest and were approaching the tomb. I stopped in front of the heavy, solid door.

"So you ready?" Nightwing smirked.

"Let's go," I smirked right back.

-------------------------------------

A.E.: I didn't like this chapter.

Raven: I don't like any of the chapters.

A.E.: Gee, thanks. But please forgive me for keeping this so long, I'm gonna be gone for awhile so don't expect the next chappies until near Christmas!!! Sorry!!!

Review


	6. Chapter 6

**A.E: Damn it's been awhile...**

**Raven: You're telling me? I was having the greatest vacation. I got to lounge around all day meditating and reading...**

**A.E.: You can shut up now...**

**Raven: Whatever. **

**A.E.: Please Raven...the first disclaimer...in almost 6 months! For me at least!**

**Raven: A.E. doesn't own a thing...**

**A.E.: (Face fault) Think you could have been any more enthusiastic?**

**Raven:...No...**

**Cyborg: is that my cue?(que?)**

**A.E.: No I fired you a long time ago...**

**Cyborg: Oh-kay...well...ONWARD!**

**

* * *

I have decided that the original entrance to the Underground will be destroyed. All stairs will be destroyed along with it to avoid all awkward moments...or hours.**

Nightwing and I walked down the stairs in silence. Years ago I would have appriciate the silence, but after being on a team with Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, silence was rare.

At the bottom of the staircase there was a large metal door, of course there was one at every entrance into the city, but this was the first one built. I searched silently through my inner pockets of my cloak for her key card into the city. I walked over to the scanner to scan my hand and the card, and I placed my hand over the black and green scanner.

'**Please Insert Key Card, Raven.**' Flashed on a small screen above the scanner and a small opening was revealed. I placed the card into position for it to be properly checked.

**'State Name, Please**.' My eye twitched slightly as a microphone was revealed.

"Raven," I hissed through my teeth, "And guest," I looked over to the screen.

**'Voice Confirmed. Welcome Home Raven**.' The doors to slide open just enough for two people to walk through, and that's what we did.

* * *

**Inside The City**

* * *

"You'll need to see the Justice League before anything else," I told my companion as I lead the way to City Hall. When we arrived the others were waiting outside surronded by a large group of reporters and civilians. They parted as we approached, I made no motion to stop as I walked through the the door into the lobby, followed by everyone that had been outside. Security stopped the reporters and civilians as we began up the stairs. We soon stopped on the third floor and the last door on the left side of the hall. I entered the room quickly without notice to the person inside.

"Batman," I greeted the man behind the desk with a nod. He nodded back and looked at the unfamiliar people people behind me.

"Raven...who are they?"

"Survivors," I replied simply.

"Raven, after two years of searches. No one was found. Now you bring me a group of survivors, whom have all been overlooked in our previous searches. Did you even make sure they're not minions of Slade?" Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and I could tell Batman was enjoying every bit of my slip up.

"Sir, with all do respect," Jinx began, and I groaned inwardly, "In the past two years only five of the twelve searchers came back, all of them were put into an asylum within six months of their return. Maybe, they were overlooked, or maybe our suvivors just didn't want to be found."

Batman gave Jinx a dark glare, "Go down to identification, and get them approved."

We walked out of Batman's office with out a goodbye and made our way to the floor below us to Identification.

**

* * *

****A.E.: I know it's short. Please don't hate me. I just wanted eveyone to know that I'm still alive.**

**Raven: Unfortunatly. **

**A.E.: I'll try to get the next and longer chapter up before I go to NC, but no promises. I have a lot to do. But maybe alot of reveiws will get me to work faster...(WINKWINKWINK!)**

**So...REVIEW! **


End file.
